MY Little Pony
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Princess Celestia asks Twilight Sparkle to accompany her on a picnic with plans to seduce her younger protege. Celestia X Twilight (nothing too crazy tho it's a T rating for gosh sakes) ;)


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own My Little Pony...Too bad I'd love to own my own Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. LOL.

**A/N: **I stumbled on this series after hearing about the large fandom. I wanted to see what all the hype was about and damn it after the first episode I was hooked. This is my first time writing about uhm love between ponies lol so if that's not your thing then back away...far away!

"**MY" LITTLE PONY**

Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes expecting someone to pinch her and wake her from this wonderful dream. After a few seconds she blinked, her eyes fluttering open as she once again took in the beautiful scenery around her. A warm sunny day, a bright blue sky, a beautiful picnic and to top it all off she was with her most favorite pony in the world, Princess Celestia.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" came the soft and gentle voice of the princess.

"Oh, uhm yes princess." Twilight quickly answered, trying to hide the small blush that adorned her cheeks. "I'm just so thrilled that you wanted to go on a picnic. In fact I'm amazed that you had extra time to spend and you chose to spend it with me." She admitted.

"Of course Twilight." Celestia smiled. "You are my very special protégé."

Celestia then bent her head and began nuzzling Twilight's cheek. Twilight's breath caught in her chest as her princess touched her. Twilight knew she shouldn't be reacting so excitedly to the princess' small gesture of affection, but she couldn't help it, she craved Celestia's attention.

As if the princess could hear her thoughts, she suddenly spoke.

"Are you alright Twilight? Your face is looking a little flushed. Would you care to move our picnic to a more shaded area?"

Celestia grinned to herself as Twilight's blush grew bigger and she shook her head, unable to find words. The princess then placed one hoof under Twilight's chin and the other behind her head, slowly stroking the smaller pony's silky mane. Twilight began to slowly panic in her head as the princess' touch began to heat her body.

"Uh princess?" Twilight managed to squeak out, sounding more like Fluttershy then herself.

"Yes Twilight?" Celestia gazed down at her, as Twilight tried hard not to lose herself once again.

"Uhm" Twilight thought as her brain for some reason refused to work and all she could form with her mouth was soft grunts.

"Is this okay?" Celestia questioned as she leaned in and the horn on her head grazed that of her student. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable Twilight." The princess finished.

"NO!" Twilight practically screamed. "I mean, no princess. I just, can't believe that you are here with me, I know how busy you are and how many responsibilities you have."

Twilight tried to look down but Celestia's hoof under her chin made her only able to stare in the deep dark pools of her princess' eyes. Instead of offering an answer for her unexpected visit, Celestia slowly brought her lips down to Twilight's mouth, very gently planting a sweet kiss on the younger girl. Twilight Sparkle was known for being a thinker. Most of the time she was also an over thinker, but at that very moment all rational thought flew out of her mind. The princess continued planting soft chaste kisses on her cheeks and nose. Twilight wasted no time as she began to think with her body, moving her hooves up so that they were snugly around Celestia's neck. She then returned the princess' kiss, but this time not so chastely as her excitement and inexperience got the best of her. Celestia gently used her tongue to guide Twilight as the two ponies shared their first real kiss. Twilight was in complete and utter ecstasy, as she followed Celestia's lead and soon she found herself pinned underneath the princess as Celestia continued to dominate her mouth. The princess tried not to laugh as Twilight made the most adorable moaning sounds between each hot kiss.

Then without warning, Celestia suddenly broke the kiss, much to Twilight's disappointment. She then leaned in and slowly licked the tip of her right ear, causing Twilight's whole entire body to shiver.

"You are MY little pony." The princess whispered, staking her claim on the smaller unicorn.

Twilight could only nod in agreement as Celestia's tongue began to travel down from her ear, to her cheek and into her neck.

"P-Princess..." Twilight panted as the princess nipped at her neck.

"Mmmmhmmmm" Celestia murmured as she used her hooves to massage Twilight's neck.

Twilight finally managed to catch her breath long enough to ask her question.

"Princess...am I...am I your...special some pony?" she managed to blurt out, looking away, afraid of the rejection.

The princess looked seriously into her favorite student's eyes, before letting out a long hard laugh. Twilight could feel her cheeks burn up once again.

"Silly Twilight! You don't think I give this sort of attention to just anyone do you?" she said as she once again nuzzled against Twilight's chest.

"OF course not! I didn't mean that!" Twilight began to stutter until the princess put a hoof to her mouth.

"Shhhhh my darling Twilight Sparkle. I want you to know how I truly feel about you. How I've felt since the first day you first came to study magic. I've watched you grow up so much, and still every time I see you, you surprise me."

Celestia began kissing further and further down Twilight's body until her lips tickled the younger pony's belly.

"I love you." Celestia murmured into Twilight's fur.

Twilight didn't even have to think before she replied easily, giving herself wholly to her princess.

"I love you too..I...really really love-"

The rest of Twilight's sentence was cut short as Celestia once again silenced the pony with her lips.

The two ponies spent the rest of the afternoon having forgotten about their picnic, arms, legs and hooves entangled in one another as they enjoyed exploring each other's bodies. As the sun began to set on their perfect afternoon, the now exhausted pair lay quietly together, the smaller pony wrapped in her princess' wings, as they watched the beautiful sunset before them.

"Princess..."

"You can call me Celestia." The princess teased.

"Celestia." Twilight said slowly, enunciating every syllable. Even her lover's name seemed magical.

"Yes my darling Twilight?"

"Will you visit again soon?" Twilight asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Celestia smiled. "I'm sure I can convince Luna to help me play hooky every once in awhile."

Twilight smiled back as Celestia pulled her in for another hug, holding her possessively.

"Always remember that no matter what...you are...MY little pony." Celestia whispered once more.

Twilight felt warm from head to toe. She had fantasized many times about one day being side by side with the princess. She had never thought Celestia would ever feel the same way. This was a wonderful day and she planned to savor every moment up until her new lover had to leave. Both teacher and student lay there together for as long as they could, locked together in a loving embrace as they now enjoyed the beautiful glow of the moonlight. Neither one knew what tomorrow would bring or what new threats to Equestria there may be, but they rested happily knowing that no matter what they had each other, and for tonight, that was all they needed.

**THE END**.

**GAG REEL**

PINKIE PIE: (Jumping out from behind a tree) TWILIGHT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

TWILIGHT: (shocked as she tries to smooth out her mane) ahahahahaha uhm what do you mean Pinkie?

PINKIE: OHHH yeah right! As if you don't know! I see EXACTLY what's going on here!

TWILIGHT: (large drops of sweat forming on her forehead) ehmmm you do?

PINKIE: (yelling at the top of her lungs) OH BOY DO I! A HALF EATEN PICNIC, YOUR DISHEVELED APPEARANCE AND THE FACT THAT YOU AND THE PRINCESS ARE BOTH GLOWING! YOU HAVE TO GET UP REAL EARLY TO PULL ONE OVER ON OLD PINKIE! CLEARLY YOU WERE (big pause for dramatic effect) HAVING A HUGE PARTY! AND WITHOUT ME! HOW COULD UUUUUUU! (Sobbing all over Twilight)

TWILIGHT: (looking half relieved) PINKIE! Stop you've got it all wrong...we were NOT having a party without you!

PINKIE: You weren't? (In between sobs) then what were u doing huh?

TWILIGHT: (Ridiculously huge blush) uhhhh um well you see...that is...uhhh well the princess and I...we were uhmm...

CELESTIA: (looking at her imaginary watch) Oh well look at the time! I best be off and back to Canterlot ...(trying to make a hasty exit)

RAINBOW DASH: (Popping up from a cloud) I didn't realize the princess was a love em and leave em type of pony!

TWILIGHT: RAINBOW! You were watching the whole time? (Face now set to perma-blush)

FLUTTERSHY: (emerging from the cloud beside Rainbow Dash) Yaaay Twilight! I support your "shipping" with the princess! I hope this author supports other popular MLP ships as well. (Waving a rainbow colored flag that reads FLUTTER DASH)

RAINBOW DASH: (looking smug) In your dreams baby...everyone wants a piece of the dash...

RARITY: (suddenly showing up) Oh is that so Rainbow Dash? If you're so wonderfully wonderful then why did I spy you taking notes on the princess' uhm how would one say it? Technique? (Winking at Twilight and Celestia)

TWILIGHT: (dying on the inside and outside)

RAINBOW DASH: AHHHH WHAAAA? (Tossing notepad into the air) I have no idea what you mean.

APPLE JACK: (catching the notepad...flipping thru it before sharing it with Rarity and Fluttershy) Hey y'all I am not sure why I'm here. I guess the author didn't want to leave me out even though I am not her favorite pony.

AUTHOR: (nodding) I don't like apples...

APPLE JACK: BLASPHEMY! (Pummeling author into the ground while Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie check out Rainbow's notes)

PINKIE: ooooooooh Rainbow dash drew pictures!

FLUTTERSHY: (eyes wide) (NOSEBLEED)

RARITY: my...my...

CELESTIA: ahem well ladies I believe this is our cue to leave (wrapping Twilight in her wings and disappearing from the scene)

(TWILIGHT AND CELESTIA disappear)

FLUTTERSHY: (checking on the mangled author) oh no...I hope you are not too roughed up to start working on my FLUTTER DASH fanfiction.

AUTHOR: (whimper) it hurts...

FLUTTERSHY: (using her STARE) I WANT FANFICTION AND I WANT IT NOW! FLUTTERSHY SMASH!

**AUTHOR: AHHHHHH looks like the end of the line folks...I really hope you enjoyed this fic...I do appreciate your feedback and would enjoy if you would all leave a review to let me know what u think!**

**THANX AGAIN!**


End file.
